This invention concerns a system for automatically loading ammunition into the chamber of the barrel of a gun, in particular of a tank gun.
In general, the ammunitions stored in a tank are taken from a magazine and loaded manually into the gun barrel. The main magazine, where the ammunition is stored horizontally, is situated in the tank turret, that is, high up and in an area not too far from the gun, in order to facilitate leading operations. It has been recognized, however, that the turret of a tank is a vulnerable area, poorly protected from enemy projectiles. It has also been recognized that the least exposed area is situated low down and at the rear of the tank with respect to the driving position. However, although selection of such a location for the ammunitions magazine offers conditions of maximum safety for the crew, it does present the problem of delivering ammunitions to the gun barrel.